An optical collimator is a device which collects rays from a point source of light such as a light bulb or light emitting diode and causes those rays to emerge in parallel from a surface. Examples of collimators include lenses or curved mirrors found in a flashlight or car headlamp. In these examples, a volume of space exists between the point source and the surface from which the collimated light exits. In some use environments, this space may be inconvenient, as it may increase the overall size of an optical device that utilizes the collimator.